1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving force control device configured to control a driving force of an electric vehicle.
2. Background Information
VDC (Vehicle Dynamic Control) and TCS (Traction Control System) are widely known control schemes designed to maintain a driving stability of a car. VDC is configured to control a brake and an engine output in accordance with a sudden operation of a steering wheel so as to prevent wheel slippage, and TCS is configured to lower an engine output when slippage occurs to prevent a wheel from spinning while in a slipping state (spinning without traction). Additionally, an LSD (Limited Slip Differential) is a known technology configured to allow a limited difference between the torques transferred to the drive wheels. When one tire is spinning, the LSD can be controlled so as to suppress the spinning and transmit a driving force to another tire.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-151290 discloses a known technology for preventing a wheel of a two-wheeled vehicle from spinning during cornering.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved driving force control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.